


Memories Within A Memory

by Big_Diesel



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Awkward Romance, Best Friends, Bittersweet, Black Eye, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Femdom, Fights, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Maledom, Online Relationship, Party, Partying, Romance, Rumors, Self-Reflection, Sexting, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Slice of Life, Smoking, Suspense, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Texting, Underage Smoking, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:31:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Diesel/pseuds/Big_Diesel
Summary: [Set in AU] Sixteen year old, Tai Kamiya, gets involved in a fight and is suspended from school. As he returns home, he faces his worrisome sister, Kari. When questioning his suspension from school, he doesn't want to get into the detail of the fight. However, he knows that the fight is because of Kari. Hesitant, he wants answers on what happened to her and why there were rumors?





	1. When Time is Borrowed

He got on the wrong bus to give him some borrowed time. How long? It didn't matter, just enough for his parents to cool off before they go to their night jobs. The bus was going to take him thirty minutes away from his destination. He calculated its ETA for his return to the terminal, the time of arrival to his route, and the minutes before arriving to his apartment. Never in his life had the spiky-haired teen was happy to delay the inevitable. But he knew he had another day or so before his parents confront him about the troubles he was having at school. Once again, he concluded that this delay, borrowed time will be a period of their cooling off.

Sixteen year old, Tai Kamiya, was suspended from the soccer team. There was an incident. He didn't want to elaborate further, citing the torn uniform and his black eye was enough evidence of his trouble. Earlier in the day, Tai got into a confrontation with one of his teammates. It was the quick thinking of his best friend, Matt, who prevented the fight from happening. It was later in the afternoon when transitioning in his last class where the fight ensued. Tai got off lightly with his black eye and torn uniform. Unfortunately, the boy he attacked was sent to hospital for a broken collarbone and collapsed lung.

He was now recanting his story. Not only was he suspended from the soccer team, he was also suspended from school until the school completed their investigation of the incident. He was sent away early and his parents were informed. Instead of immediately heading home, he spent the afternoon eating at a fast food restaurant and playing games at the arcade before dismissal time. It was when his troubles were registering into his young mind that made the decision to take the wrong bus.

Tai turned off his cell phone. Fortunate to have kept his mp3 player, he put on some music. The Dead Kennedys were serving his soundtrack to his current debacle. He looked at the cityscape as the buildings were looking similar, endless, and with no destination or any likeness. He tried to keep awake so he won't miss his next plan of action.

The few people sitting on the bus swamp the cab with muddied silence. The seats and windows shook with every small bump in the ragged pavement, jostling the passengers back and forth. The air conditioning pumped through only a few filters, whistling with the extreme pressure. It smelled slightly of diluted gas. As the world slid by the window, there were small movements from amongst the passengers. Someone shifted in their seat, there was a little cough and a mild 'bless you'. The brakes squeaked and everyone lurched forward as the bus comes to a stop. Outside, a woman dropped her cigarette, smothered it with her foot, and stepped inside, dropping a quarter into the plastic box and blowing the last breath full of smoke in the driver's face, who swatted it away in her direction as she walked down the aisle. The doors closed with a gasp of air and the bus lurched on, repeating its eternal pattern of stops and gos, turning down its routine corners, and failing to avoid the ditches carved in the blacktop.

The woman made her way across from Tai. The elder, wrinkled woman fixated her face on Tai's shiner. She gave him a smug look before resting her hands on her lap. She, then, reached into her purse and pulled a magazine. Tai paid her no mind as he, too, ingested the leftover smoke of her cancer stick. A cancer stick in which Tai craved at this particular juncture he wanted to numb himself of the stress in his young mind.

He knew the moment he was escorted from school grounds, he was going to catch hell from Matt and his other best friend, Sora. They were his childhood friends. Those two in particular knew the ins-and-outs of the former Digidestined. When they hear he was suspended, his phone would be bombarded with questions. He was fortunate to have it turned off for now.

For now, he was going to listen more of the Dead Kennedys before making his plan of action when returning home. What was his plan of action? He has yet to figure it out. He was still thinking of the incident when he made the first blow to his teammate.

It was a little after seven in the evening when Tai arrived to his neighborhood. The walk itself from the bus stop was going to take ten minutes. Looking at his watch, it still gave him about fifteen more minutes before his parents left for work. To pass the time, he decided to enter the convenient store in search for some snacks and hopefully, a pack of cigarettes. He had hoped that one of his acquaintances was at the register. He was too young to purchase cigarettes, but the comrade of his was lenient enough to provide for him.

He stepped inside of the convenient store. He smiled as his acquaintance was working the evening shift. He lifted his head greeting the cashier before making his way to the refrigerator. He pulled a carton of milk and an energy drink. He went to the chip aisle and grabbed a bag of sweet-and-sour potato chips. He put the drinks under each side of his arm as he made his way to the register.

"Long time no see, my friend," said the cashier. The cashier was an older gentleman of Nigerian descent. Despite being a foreigner, his Japanese was near perfect, Tai thought.

"It has been awhile, hasn't it," said Tai as he put the items on the counter. He spied the pack of cigarettes of his fancy. "I will take the usual. Unfiltered please and make it menthol as well."

"Certainly," replied the cashier as he turned to reach for the cigarettes. He placed them down on the counter. He stopped to observe Tai's shiner. "Man, that is quite a shiner," responded the cashier in English. "I would hate to see the other guy."

Tai let out a small, but polite smile. "Trust me. You don't want to know."

"Typical teenage drama," said the cashier. "I remember those days when I was back home." He scanned the items as he was putting it in a bag. "What was troubling that lad? Girl troubles? An accident? Knowing for you, it was something that that boy made have started."

Tai shook his head. "Yeah, you can say it was girl troubles and yes, he started it." He reached into his wallet to retrieve the cash. "And I sure as hell finished it."

"No question about that," the cashier responded with a smile. "He knows not to take you simple again."

Tai nodded in agreement. He paid the cashier and told him to keep the change. He grabbed his bag and left the convenient store. He looked at his watch to see if his parents had left for work. He saw that it was enough time for them to leave before heading back. He was grateful that the direction of his parents' departures were opposite ways from the bus stop. He wouldn't know what to do if they would have crossed paths. He can alleviate that thought for now. The moment he walked upon his apartment complex, he did not see his father's car. He sighed with relief as he knew that it will be only him and his sister, Kari.

He made it to the elevator and pressed the button. He knew it was good time to turn on his cell phone. He went into his backpack to retrieve his cellular device. Not even a second into turning it on, the phone was bombarded with text alerts, email notifications, and missed calls. His parents called him consistently; Sora and Matt left him plenty of messages, and there was an email from Kari. Deciding for the lesser of the devils, he opened his email.

_Tai, where are you? I have been reaching you all day. Davis told me that you got into a fight at school. I must know the reason, the real reason. I have been hearing stuff and it is scaring me. I must know. I promise I won't tell Mom and Dad. Speaking of the two, they are severely pissed about your suspension. Knowing for you, you have hid off somewhere until things have calmed down. I don't blame you, big bro. Anyway, as soon as you get this, please respond. I am worried about you. I love you._

_Kari_

"You don't have to worry any further, sis," said Tai to himself. "Your big brother is here." Tai put the phone into his pocket. There were many reason that was consuming his mind at this particular juncture. The fight itself was the least of his problems. It was the words that perpetuated his fight with his teammate.

That reason itself involved his sister, Kari.


	2. When You Want to Know (Part I)

The school bell didn't serve Tai any justice for his stomach was his alarm clock when lunch was occurring. Extending his arms as he yawned, he left out of his Chemistry class and ventured his way to the food cart, which neighbored the school grounds. Tai beelined through his students, rushing so he could get fresh, hot twice-pulled pork sandwich. Mouth watering for the happy-go-lucky kid as he smelled the delectable dish once he stepped out into the open. He looked as he saw his best friends Sora and Matt staring at him from the window. They waved at each other before he kept walking to his destination. He was upset that they didn't have any classes together. In fact, he didn't have any classes with his friends/Digidestined colleagues. With Mimi living in New York and Joe going to a different school, things were weird for him. He put those thoughts aside as he made his way to the lunch cart.

The elderly woman greeted him as he made his way to the cart. Without a second to spare, the woman handed him his pork sandwich. He could hear the sizzle lingering from the meat; the grease blending onto the wrapper. He licked his lips as he knew he was going to have a good lunch. He bowed before the woman, leaving her with her usual tip. He bid her a farewell before returning to the campus.

He checked his watch. He had about thirty minutes to peruse the campus. With his friends, he was a sit and laid back person, lying in the sun, and enjoying the company of his friends. However, he walked the campus, observing everyone and everything around it. He kept close to his sandwich, savoring its contents before finding the proper trash can to discard it. Their discipline committee representative was a huge stickler. It was unfortunate that it was his sister, Kari who filled the slot.

No longer hungry, he, instead, decided to put in his locker for the end of the day. It wouldn't hurt to have an afternoon snack before practice, he thought to himself. He hummed the tune to his favorite mecha anime as he dwindled down to the lockers. When he put his stuff in the locker, he heard from snickering from the corner. Normally overlooking any childish antics, he turned to investigate. He saw a group of upperclassmen standing by the water fountain. They had their cell phones in their hand. They kept commenting about a girl who was "too easy" or "willing to give it up." Tai never enjoyed when women were degraded in such manner. He had friends that were women, his mother, and overall, his sister. He decided to overlook them, bypassing before one of the upperclassmen halted him in his tracks.

"Oi! Kamiya," said the upperclassman. His smile was wider than his hairline. Judging by the greasiness of his hair and the dryness of his skin, Tai knew he was dealing with a yankee. Keeping his calm, he turned to his direction.

"I am Kamiya. What's up," asked Tai with a guard of defense.

The boy smiled. "Nothing. Just wanted to see if what they say is true about something?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Something? Something what?"

The boy smiled, jolting his elbow at him. "You know, you know. How it is at home?"

"What are you talking about?"

The bell chimed. According to the intercom, lunch was concluded and those students were to report back to class. The upperclassmen put away their phones and left Tai alone. Snickering and laughter were the receipt of Tai's confusion. He concluded that summer break was upon them and a few weeks off would do them and himself some good. He shrugged his shoulders and hummed a tune before returning to class.

* * *

 

Tai turned the key to unlock the door. He took many short breaths before stepping inside of his apartment. He looked at the area where his family kept their shoes. A huge surge of relief came when he saw the missing shoes of his mother and his father. He dropped to the floor. If he could, he would cry out to the angels about his borrowed time. He knew he had about eight hours or so before their end of the shift. However, they wouldn't be home until they were asleep. He sat at the base where he took off his shoes. He rubbed his soles for the tension of his stress. He winced when he felt a sharp pain from his big toe.

He lamented that toe was partly involved in the fight. He looked to the ceiling as he tried to put the pieces together.

_Take that shit back, motherfucker._

_Fuck you, Kamiya!_

_No, fuck you when I put this shoe up your narrow ass._

_Tai, stop it. He isn't worth it._

_Stay out of this, Matt! I am going to ice this son of a bitch. Keep my fucking name out of your mouth._

_I will, but you never said anything about your sister though._

_You must want to die. Your family will be holding your ashes tomorrow and crying for you._

A loud ring came from his ears. He covered his eyes. Wetness was coming from his nose. He lightly touched it and saw it was blood. He stood up. He walked into the kitchen in search of a towel to clean the blood. As he was passing through the kitchen, someone called his name.

"Tai."

He stopped. His eyes darted when seeing that it was his sister. She was sitting at the foot of the dining room table. She was wearing an oversized red  _UCLA_ sweatshirt. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans. She was barefooted, which didn't surprised Tai. She was holding a coffee cup in her hand. She took another sip before paying attention to her brother.

"Kari," said Tai. He was hesitant, but remained calm. Both stared at each other for a few moments, as if both parties want to say something, express something, but neither had the gall to speak. He put his things down on the kitchen counter. He could smell the coffee brewing.

"Don't worry," she said. "I made enough for us as well."

Tai knew when she mentioned the both of them, he knew that she wanted to talk. Kari wasn't a coffee drinker. She only drank coffee when she was dealing with stress.

"Your nose," she cried. "What happened?"

"It was a nosebleed," he said. "Just out of nowhere."

Kari got from the counter and reached over to the kitchen sink. She pulled a towel and rinsed it with water. She then came to his direction and applied it to his nose. "You got to be careful, or else you can fall ill."

He half-heartedly smiled. "Look at you being the overprotective type. Feels like yesterday when I was the one taking care of you when you were down."

She continued applying the towel until she didn't see any more blood. She scanned both sides before putting the towel in the sink. "It isn't like yesterday anymore. I can take care of myself, I think."

"Yeah," answered Tai. He went into the cabinet to reach for a cup. Unlike Kari, he enjoyed the taste of coffee. He put two scoops of sugar and cream into the cup before applying the coffee. He grabbed a saucer and put the cup on it. Wasn't really hungry, he grabbed a snack cake and sat across from Kari.

It was an awkward, yet comfortable silence. Both stared at each other. Kari motioned to Tai if she could have a piece. He insisted. As she took a bite, Tai grunted. She returned his looks. He looked away, trying to figure out what to say about today. Still afraid to discuss how his suspension from school related to her.

He took a bite of his snack cake before Kari grabbed his hand. He dropped the fork, her eyes began watering. She began to shiver. Tai kept his demeanor.

"Kari, before you say anything. Nothing of this incident reflects upon you," he said before sighing. "No matter what you hear or I hear, that isn't who you are. Don't care what others have to think or say about you, because I am going to defend you to the end."

She sniffled, looking down at the coffee cup. "Even what they say is true?"

He sighed. "Even what they say is true. You will always be my little sister." He took a sip of his coffee. "They won't be home for a few hours. I know they didn't get any side of the story." He slid the rest of his snack cake to Kari. "Now, I must know what happened so I can feel what I did was justified." He stared into her eyes, trying his best to keep his composure. He balled his hand into a fist. The next words he wanted to say was in a way, heart-wrenching. "You need to tell me everything that went down prior to today. I must know."

She shook her head in agreement.

"Remember, I won't be here to judge you. You are my sister, no matter what!"

She took him by her hand. "You don't know how lucky I am to have you as a brother." She sniffled, rubbing his hand on her cheeks.

"Ok, tell me what happened at Yolei's party last week?"


	3. When You Want To Know (Part II)

She found the jeans that she wanted to wear to Yolei's party hanging on top of the dirty clothes hamper. She let out a frustrated sigh, upset that her mother didn't go to the laundromat as she promised on the day before. She picked up the jeans to examine if it is clean enough to wear. It did pass the sniffing inspection, but unfortunately, the stains weren't going to move it forward for tonight's party.

"Your Supreme jeans are kind of dingy." Kari turned to see her best friend and confidant, T.K. sitting on the bed reading one of her  _bishounen_ novels. She ignored his fake gags of her unseekable romances in the stories. She gave the jeans another inspection, but the stains were too apparent. She wanted attention, but not the kind that would afford the Digi-destined any reason for the others to talk.

"Like I said, Kari. Your Supreme jeans are kind of dingy," said T.K. as he closed the book. He walked into the closet to search for another pair of jeans for Kari to wear.

"I really wanted to wear them tonight, but my mother didn't do her job like she should," said Kari.

T.K. laughed. "Hey, she was probably busy. Not easy when both parents have to return to work." He pulled a flannel shirt from the closet. "This gives you a nineties edge. That post-grunge after Kurt Cobain had a date with a rifle look."

She examined the shirt, which she gave it a hit or miss. "I think so, but I want something that can stand out. To let people know that I am not that girl-next-door, but a girl that can be cool, not lame."

He sat back on the bed. "The way you are talking and acting lets me know you have the dorky image." He sighed. "But that is the very reason why you are my best friend."

She smiled at him while she decided to take his advice on his shirt. Kari and T.K. have been childhood friends since day one. Despite their acquaintanceship began when they entered the Digital World, the contact they shared since their Highton View Terrace days let them know that they were destined to be friends. Of course, that day over two years, T.K. addressed his love for Kari after the end of the school year, but Kari politely turned him down. Regardless of his zero chances to be with her, their friendship became stronger, thus creating a comfortable brother-sister platonic relationship.

She pulled the flannel shirt off of the hanger and placed it on the door. She still had her jeans in her hand. "Maybe if I scrub some of the stains off, then maybe it can be okay."

"You really want to wear it. It is just Yolei we are seeing. It isn't like we are going to Mimi's." He sighed, thinking about their former friend that is currently living in the United States. "Any boy that comes in her good graces is a lucky man." He whistled. "Mimi Tachikawa, my God if there is one."

Kari scoffed. "The bathroom or Tai's room is out there. Please jerk off there and please be gentle with your dick." She winked. "I think my mother may have left a pair of her panties in the hamper in the bathroom. My dad even keeps lotion too."

He was blushing, surprised to hear such vulgarity under her virgin tongue. "Are you sure you want to go to her party? I am hearing that it won't be just a typical party. Ken knows some folks that he attends cram school and is bringing them. Also, he even has a girl he is setting me up with."

"If you are talking about that foreigner girl, then good luck," she smiled.

"If it is because she is black, then that doesn't matter. Love is love. Also, get this. Ken says she is talented in many ways than one."

"You and Ken need to get a life, a hobby." She swayed her head. "And did I mention my father's lotion in the bathroom."

She was met with a manga thrown at her head. "Ouch! Fuck you!" She was rubbing her forehead, tossing the book back at T.K.

"Sorry, couldn't resist."

* * *

Kari returned from the utility closet with a bag. She filled the bag with ice so she can control her brother's swelling. Judging by the incidents her brother has engaged in the past, she knew that his shiner would heal in no time. Tai was using the restroom while she was aiding his needs. As she closed the bag, she pondered on the many times her brother came to her aid.

There was never a time when her brother didn't come to save her. Since the incident when they were children and he had nearly killed her, he made a promise to protect his little sister, no matter the cost. She could have pondered more, but she heard him flush the toilet. She waited at the bathroom to give him his ice.

He opened the door, using the air freshener to spray before closing the door. He stretched his arms, thanking his sister as he retrieved the bag. "You are a lifesaver, Kari." He applied the bag to his shiner. He winced from the pain, but he had felt worse, physically, mentally, and overall, emotionally.

"Look, if you don't want to talk about that night, then we won't." A thing about her brother that she loved was there was no judgment when it came to her. Although adventurous, happy-go-lucky, he had a critical personality when something judges his objectives, better yet his standards. His friendships, relationships, well-being were challenged. However, his sister always got a pass. She didn't get it. She was capable of faults. She was capable of mistakes. So, why does she get a pass? She was human. Sometimes, she wanted to purposely hurt his feelings. Destroy something of his; call him a name; embarrass him; something that could make him mad. But, no matter what, he gave a sincere smile and never faulted her.

It made her think about what happened that night. It made her question if that incident was based on sheer fate.

Or was it on purpose?

* * *

Kari was in the bathroom washing her face. T.K. was standing around the corner listening to music on his cell phone. Lately, he has been becoming familiar with American hip-hop music. One of the changes in his life. He told Kari he had contemplated about studying in the United States. Kari made mentions of doing that but wasn't sure if she wanted to leave her brother. She knew that there were Japanese universities taking interest in Tai and wanted to be somewhere close.

"You know, if Tai goes to the U.S., would you go too?"

She paused. "Like yeah, I would go. I always wanted to go to the States. I can go to NYC to see Mimi."

"I wouldn't mind visiting the Southern United States," he grinned. "This music I am listening to makes me think of a Casablanca type of thing."

"Or get shot like kind of thing," she said while laughing.

"You may think of those stereotypes being accurate, but through all of the hell we have experienced in our lifetime, going to Atlanta or Miami wouldn't be shit."

She shrugged her shoulders. "If you say so. Plus, I don't want to leave my family behind." She was finishing brushing her teeth. "Especially if my brother is still around."

* * *

So, about the party," said Tai. "It was the same night you told Mom and Dad that you were going to study with Cody, Davis, T.K., the usual gang."

Kari looked down at the floor. They were sitting in the living room. Everything was silent. The television was off. The sound of the kotatsu was off. They were sitting under a lamp. The way the lamp was positioned in front of Kari, she felt she was under interrogation.

Tai poured more tea into his cup before pouring another for Kari. Kari took the cup and nodded him with thanks. Tai took a sip and looked at the ceiling.

"I knew if Mom and Dad found out I was going to an unsupervised party, then I couldn't go," she said.

"So, that was why you waited until they left for work to go," said Tai. "When I saw the clothes on my way, I thought it was strange."

Her eyes widened. "Wait a minute? You were home?"

He shook his head. "Yeah, I was. Briefly." He sighed. "I have planned to go to the movies with Matt, Sora, and Izzy when I left my money on the nightstand. I came back and saw that you were taking a nap. When I came back out, I saw the clothes you were wearing." He coughed. "I didn't give a thought that you were going out that night." He sighed through his nose. "Maybe if I just paused. Maybe I wasn't being so caught up in my damned self."

She grabbed his hand tightly. "Tai, what happened that night wasn't your fault."

He returned her look. "Then why does it feel like it does? I am your big brother. I am the one responsible for you. Your life is my life. And nothing is going to change that." He bit his lip and winced for a moment. "I still need to know more. So, you and T.K were preparing for Yolei's party. What was your reasoning for the nap?"

"The party wasn't until nine that night. I knew that it being Friday night, you wouldn't be home until late. Mom and Dad wouldn't be back until morning." She let out a self-deprecating smile. "Mom and Dad are too trusting of me. I feel so stupid."

"No," he barked loudly. "I am stupid. I should have watched you closely. Should have been aware of your surroundings. I should have kept up with that night. I would have protected you."

She shook her head in disagreement. "Tai, don't beat yourself."

He tried taking slow, deep breaths to maintain his composure. A combination of frustration and anger were flowing through his veins. As much as he wanted to say a few choice words to Kari, he couldn't. As much as he wanted to call her stupid, juvenile, foolish, but he couldn't. Much of the pain and anguish of that fateful day that nearly cost her life hung over him like a dark cloud.

* * *

T.K.'s American music session was interrupted when he received a call from the woman of the hour. Kari was too occupied to listen to the conversation. She wanted to prepare for tonight by getting her materials ready. She hid them in certain positions if her parents were to find out. They were ann a early dinner date before heading to their night job.

T.K. peeked around the corner. "Hey, Kari. That was Yolei. She wanted to see if I have any music that I can play at the party. So, I am going to go back and check my collection."

"What kind of music that she wants."

"In those words that she gave me. 'Something for us to dab on.'"

Kari covered her mouth to contain her laughter. "Yolei is such a lame, but in a good way. But, okay. So, you are going to meet me here and go together, or what?"

"I will meet you here. That way you won't be alone."

"Such a gentleman, Takeru."

T.K. blushed whenever his real name was said. "Why, thank you, Hikari."

"Go hurry up before it gets too late. I am going to take a nap in the meantime."

T.K. was getting ready to head before Kari stopped him. "Hey, I just realized something. Since you and Yolei staying the same complex, would it be too small to hold that many people."

"Oh, I am so sorry, Kari," said T.K. "I forgot to mention that she is going hold it at a venue that Ken rented. Supposed to be at some country club. Yolei send me the details."

"Okay, thanks for the notice."

"No problem. Be back in about an hour, hour-and-a-half."

She gave him the peace sign as confirmation of his promise. He left the residence as Kari returned to her bedroom for a brief siesta.

* * *

Kari watched her brother's face losing color. She watched his hands gripped tightly around the chair. He was trembling and judging by his quivering lips, his concern was raising.

"What's the matter, Tai," she asked her brother in a worried tone.

"Which part of town was that country club?"

"Aoyama"

Tai ran from the living room and ran to the bathroom. He opened the lid before retching out any of the contents he had into the toilet. He continued retching, releasing his tears in the process.

_I...I...I was in that very place that night. The club had multiple venues. I was close. I was close. And I was still out of reach. What kind of brother am I to not protect my sister?_

_What kind of brother am I?_


	4. When Strings Are Pulled (Part I)

_Sweet Home Alabama_ was the movie of choice according to Sora since it was her credit card that purchased the movie and their concessions. Puzzled, Tai whispered to Matt on their watching a "chick flick." Matt pulled him aside to reason with the confused teen.

"Easy, boy. Sora promised me some play under her blouse if we picked the movie," He lowered his voice, wanting to be sure on my prying ears were interrupting their conversation. "Plus, she did pay for the movie."

Scratching his head, Tai didn't mind watching chick flicks. He watched them all of the time with his mother and his sister. It was odd that since it was a three to one, a male-female ratio that Sora won the toss. Unbelievable he thought, it was typical of Matt who thought with his groin and instead of his mind. Nevertheless, the brownie points were in the couple's favor for both were winning. As he and his friends were walking into the theatre, another person called out for them.

"Yoo-hoo! Guys, guys!" The teen turned, then widened their eyes were seeing a familiar stranger. The pinkette rushed to hug her longtime friends. She kissed Tai on the cheek, then embracing the others. "Oh, my God. I can't believe you guys are here."

"When did you just get into town," asked Izzy. "You didn't send us a text or anything."

"Still on my American phone," replied the pinkette known as Mimi. "I wanted to kinda surprise you." She winked at Matt. "Thanks for letting me know of your ETA."

Sora gripped her boyfriend's arm harshly. "Gee, Matt. Thanks for not telling us."

He released a nervous smile. "Surprise?" He let out a sigh for he knew that his chances of getting any action after the movie was lowered.

The group was about to turn until Mimi got a text from her cell phone. She let out a small yelp. The gang knew when she did that, some event was happening. "Guys! Guys! Japanese-Indonesian group Echo is throwing a small listening party at a venue in Aoyama. And guess who got you guys tickets!"

Echo wasn't a well-known band internationally but throughout East Asia and Oceania, the group reigned surprise. They were more of a nu-metal band that sampled hits from stars such as Sublime, Nirvana, Green Day, and James Iha. Tai had a few of their basement tapes. It served as great workout material or before soccer practice.

"My friend tells me that they are throwing it right now. We should go?" Mimi was very pumped. She was swaying her hips and holding on to her purse while humming some of their well-recognized hits. "This is so exciting!"

"Wait a minute." Sora's voice was definitive as the group turned to her. "You are telling me that we are going to drop my idea of seeing a movie to go to Mimi's? Damn, it's barely been five minutes and you act like my plans were minute."

Mimi lowered her face into a pout. "Sorry, Sora. I wasn't trying to rain on this. I mean, it isn't every day we can do something like this."

"Yeah," interjected Izzy. "Plus.  _Sweet Home Alabama_ is already out on DVD. Been out for quite some time."

"That isn't the point," interjected Sora. "I've planned a quiet evening with you guys at the movies followed by going to a drink bar. So, we are going to drop my plans."

Tai intervened. He stepped in the middle of the dueling girls. He let out his trademark smile, devising a plan to make peace, or at least a stalemate. "Let's do this. Let's go to Echo's listening party tonight and come to the movies tomorrow. Plus, Jun works here so we can get the tickets rainy day."

"Not bad, Kamiya." Matt bumped his fist on his best friend's shoulder. "A stalemate it is, old chap! Party today, movies tomorrow. Everybody wins!"

"Matt!" Sora interjected with frustration. Nevertheless, the sounds of attending a private listening party over a movie made Sora's resistance futile. She placed her hands on her hips. She scoffed. "Fine!" She reached for the tickets and pushed them onto Matt's chest. "Since you are up for this, then I suggest you go and get our credit then, loverboy." She pressed closer to his ear. Tai felt the disappointment on his friend's face when he knew that he wasn't going to get lucky tonight.

Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Mimi boarded the bus that was going to take them to Aoyama. The country club/venue wasn't far from the movie theatre. According to Mimi, the country club was very popular with the elite. Even she couldn't afford to throw an event and the now American pinkette came from money.

"It's a private party. The guy I dated is giving me the tickets. He thinks we will have a shot since we are back in town." Mimi sat on the seat boasting about how she met this guy at the party from God knows when at God knows what and she went with God knows who. He hoped that he could get an autograph from the drummer. The drummer was a cute brown-skinned girl. Her hair reminded Tai of bows. He had hoped to get that...and maybe a kiss.

* * *

T.K. told Kari that there was going to be alcohol at this party. Kari scanned her train card as she crossed the turnstile. Kari wasn't a drinker. She never had the desire to drink. Admittedly, she sipped the wine from the cup whenever she was in mass, but it was diluted. She always felt that she didn't need to have a drink to have a good time. Watching the drunken buffoonery and the music was enough to make Kari happy to the beat.

"I am going to get a sip," mentioned T.K. as he offered her a seat on the train. "A bit of liquid courage so I can get ready for the lady of the evening."

She giggled, slapping the back of her friend. "A lovely night with Mother Africa."

"And then a morning with the rising sun, Kari," replied T.K. with a wink. "I can only imagine how our kids would look like."

She slapped his back again. "You're delirious."

"No, in love."

It took the pair thirty minutes by train to arrive to the terminal in Aoyama. The door opened and the duo was ready to bring on the night. Kari was nervous. Wearing her unwashed Supreme jeans, she sprayed it with perfume to cover any scent, if any.

"Your Supreme jeans are still kind of dingy." T.K. stuck his tongue out as he slid down the railing to the bottom floor. Kari jumped the stairs to chase her insulting friend.

* * *

Kari returned to the living room with a cup of hot honey lemon tea. She added a hint of peppermint to freshen his breath. She made it to the temperature of his liking, including adding the extra lemon. Tai gratefully thanked his sister and took a sip. It followed by another sip. He tilted up to drain the honey lemon before it was empty. Kari remained with him. She took the cup and placed it down. She sat across from him. His eyes were reddened from the tears. He didn't look at Kari. Not that he was upset at Kari, but he didn't like displaying that side to her.

The last time he did that was when she returned home from the hospital. She apologized for the actions that he caused that put her there in the first place. Guilt consumed his mind. He felt selfish. He should've kept tabs on his sister that night. But instead, he focused on himself.

"Sorry." Tai belched. He sat up to position himself. Kari gave him a hot towel. "It's good for compressing your eyes," she told him.

"You're too good to me, sis." Tai applied the warm towel to his eye. "Sorry for interrupting you. Sorry for not being there."

Kari put her hands on his knee. "Don't worry yourself. The thought you were thinking of me makes me happy." She produced a smile.

She looked like an angel. A woman of grace and how she could smile knowing of the incident that happened to her. Maybe that was her way of hiding it, Tai thought. Depression and sadness can be easily hidden in smiles. Maybe she was compensating for the impact may not have hit her yet.

"So, you were at Yolei's party. Who were there with you?" Tai's voice was firm. He grabbed the towel to wipe his hands. His eyes directly locked at Kari. She had his full and undivided attention.

"T.K. and I were together. We were checked on the list, then we were let in," said Kari.

"So, it was a checklist."

"Yeah. Yolei's party was a closed party, so not anybody could get in."

"Who was part of the party? Anybody, I know?"

"You knew Ken, Yolei, Cody, the group I go to school with."

"So." He paused. A hard pill to swallow for the next part he knew was going to require digestion in his thoughts. What did Kari do to provoke the events that unfolded at school?

* * *

Kanye West's  _808 & Heartbreak _dominated the dancefloor. It was Ken's highly requested album from the amateur DJ T.K. Speaking of which, T.K. learned as he arrived that he was asked to DJ from Ken. He was an amateur but didn't mind a challenge. Especially when he learned there was a certain foreigner girl vying for his attention.

T.K. grabbed Kari's hand. "Do you want to come with me? I can use the support for a wing girl." T.K. began cawing, flapping his arms as wings.

She laughed, kissing his friend on the cheek. "No, man. Have fun. Go crazy and play your funky music white boy."

T.K. pointed at Kari. "Hey! I am a quarter white. The other three-fourths is being a trapper." T.K. bounced his shoulders as he beelined his way to the DJ booth.

Kari returned to the bar where Yolei and the others were located. Kari felt underdress as Yolei was wearing a sparkling white dress with a diamond encrusted headband. She briefly envied her for having a wonderful boyfriend.

She sat beside Cody who gave Kari a can soda. She thanked him as she partook. Davis made his way to Kari as he was rocking his head to the music.

"Stop it, Davis, you are going to get headaches with that," said Cody.

"Relax, kid. Jun already tells me I have half a brain anyway."

"I agree," interjected Yolei. She turned to Kari. "Having a great time?"

Kari nodded as she drank her soda. "And how? Music is bumping. T.K. is on the boards rocking on. This is amazing."

"Ken wanted nothing but the best. Glad you guys came. I am thankful for T.K. to bring the music," replied Yolei.

"Where is Ken anyway," asked Kari.

"Oh, Ken is in the back getting set up. He wanted to make a stunning ent…" She paused when she got a notice on her phone. "Speaking of Ken, he asked me to come and see him." She hugged Kari. "See you in a bit." She beelined her way from the bar and headed to Ken's direction.

When she turned around, she saw that Cody and Davis were gone. She scanned a bit to see them dancing on the dance floor. They were horrible, even making the crowd scattered. Nevertheless, those were her friends.

"Chase, two chasers and a shooter for this lovely madam." A scent of cologne entered her nostrils. It reminded her of a man of importance. She turned to the source of the cologne. He was a teenager. He had the face of a boy, but a body of a man. He was wearing a white polo shirt. His Oxford slacks were iron, creased at the ankle. He had a strong aura of confidence in the air. Even the bartender was amazed as he gave them his drinks not even a few seconds after his conversation.

"Evening, beauty." The stranger took Kari's hand. Kari was amazed, blushing at him. "Haven't seen you around these parts."

"Not from the Upper West Side," said Kari.

"Wouldn't matter. Heaven could have only produce you."

Kari, for some reason, loved when men come up with cheesy one-liners. It made him think of Tai whenever he tried to impress or flirt with the women.

"Natsume Kirihara. You, M'Lady."

"Hikari Kamiya. But everyone calls me Kari."

He released his smile. A handsome smile as her heart was fluttered by it. "Charmed."

_**To be continued….** _


End file.
